


That is All a Daddypon Can Do

by WittyVitale



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles
Genre: Drabble, Epilogue: Xenoblade Chronicles Future Connected Spoilers, Fluff, Gen, Mentions of Reyn/Sharla, Takes Place Post Endgame, Xenoblade Chronicles Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:41:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25584577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WittyVitale/pseuds/WittyVitale
Summary: Reyn's getting nervous about becoming a father and Riki provides Reyn with advice and reassurance. Reyn and Riki friendship drabble. Fluffy. Takes place post-game, ENDGAME XENOBLADE CHRONICLES SPOILERS. Mild Future Connected Spoilers.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 16





	That is All a Daddypon Can Do

**Author's Note:**

> This began as a fluffy headcanon that eventually became a fluffy drabble. Hope you enjoy!

Reyn and Riki were sitting at the edge of the dock. Reyn was holding a fishing pole and looking more serious than usual while Riki danced beside him.

“Go Reyn! Catch big big fish for Riki!” Riki exclaimed, continuing to dance.

“Hm? Oh yeah, Riki, I’ll get one soon.” Reyn replied in a distracted, out-of-character tone. This did not go unnoticed by Riki, who stopped dancing and looked up at Reyn with big eyes.

“What wrong, Reyn? Reyn not look happy.” Riki inquired.

“What d’ya mean? I’m feeling fine.” Reyn replied in the same tone as before. Riki shook his head.

“No, no, Reyn lying. Most times when Riki ask Reyn for fish, Reyn say ‘Oi, lay off, furball!’” Riki said with his best Reyn impression. Reyn couldn’t help but snort at Riki’s voice.

“Ok, I’ll admit that was kinda funny.” Reyn said with a smirk on his face. “I gotta say, you’re pretty good at reading people.”

“So Reyn tell Riki what wrong?”

Reyn took a deep breath and sighed. “Yeah, guess I might as well. You’ll keep asking until I do, won’t ya?”

“Reyn know Riki veeeeery well!” Riki agreed as he danced again.

“All right, well… I’ve been feeling a little nervous lately. Sharla’s only 2 months from having the baby now.”

“Reyn nervous about babypon coming? But Riki thought Reyn want to be daddypon and start big family!”

“Don’t get me wrong, I still want to be a dad. I’m really excited about the baby coming. It’s just…”

“It just…?”

“I have no idea how to be a father. All I’m really good for is bashing up stuff and taking hits. I don’t really have experience with kids. I’ve played with some of the kids in Colony 9, sure, but that’s not the same as being a dad.”

“Ohhhhh, so Reyn nervous that when babypon come, Reyn won’t be good daddypon?” Riki asked.

“You hit the nail on the head, furball.” Reyn confirmed. “I mean, it’s been 8 years since we beat Zanza. I’ve definitely grown up some. But being a father… I’ve never done it before. I’m afraid I’ll screw it up, make the kid hate me. Heh, can you believe it? I helped defeat a _god_ and this is what scares me.”

Riki never stopped smiling as he listened to Reyn’s confession. He began to jump up and down.

“Reyn no worry!” Riki exclaimed. “Reyn will be good daddypon!”

“Eh? And what makes you so sure?”

“Riki have same scarys when Oka expecting first littlepon! Riki not know how to be daddypon, Riki afraid he make many mistakes and not raise littlepon well. But Riki love littlepon very much, even before littlepon was born! So Riki decide that he will do very best for littlepon and Oka! And if Riki make mistake, Riki learn and do better next time! Riki know Reyn already love babypon, right?”

“O-of course I do! I loved that kid the second Sharla told me she was pregnant!”

“Then Reyn be ok! Riki know Reyn do his best for babypon! Love is most important. Love make everyone try hard! Reyn will make mistakes, but that all part of being daddypon. Reyn learn from mistakes and keep becoming better and better at being daddypon!”

Reyn processed what Riki had said. “So what you’re saying is that it’s normal to be nervous when you’re about to become a dad?”

“MmmHmm!” Riki nodded.

“And that everyone makes mistakes when they have a kid?”

“MmmHmm!” Riki confirmed again.

“But it’s love that makes us good parents and helps us become better parents?”

“Reyn got it! Reyn not as dumb as Reyn looks!”

“Oi, shut up, furball!” Reyn replied with a laugh as he lightly shoved Riki. Riki nearly lost his balance and almost fell off the dock.

“Riki have one more thing to tell Reyn: When Reyn say he not have experience being daddypon? Not true! Riki remember how Reyn help Nene!”

Reyn raised an eyebrow. “Huh? Are you talking about me teaching Nene how to fight?”

“Yes yes! Reyn teach Nene strong arts! Reyn very helpful and patient with Nene! Helpfulness and patient-ness very important for daddypon to have! Now Nene very very strong, rival her dadapon now!”

“Heh, yeah, your daughter’s something else, Riki,” Reyn replied, remembering their training sessions. “She’s a regular Heropon now.”

“And Reyn help Nene get there! Reyn will do same with own littlepon!”

Reyn was visibly calmer and he gave Riki a grateful smile. “Thanks a lot, Riki. This little chat actually made me feel a lot better.”

“Riki happy to help friends, especially in matters of daddyponning! Now that Reyn feel better, Reyn catch big fish for Riki?”

“Since you helped me so much, yeah, I’m gonna catch you a big fish before I go home.” Reyn agreed.

“Hooray, Riki get big fish, Riki happy happy!” Riki cheered.

Three hours later, Reyn finally caught a big fish and both of them went home happy; Reyn more confident in his future parenting skills and Riki thrilled about his future dinner.


End file.
